


The Talk

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: Blair had come out to Jim and now Jim needed someone to talk to about his confused heart. This story will expand to a longer talk.





	The Talk

Blair had come out to him last night, with a declaration of love on top of it. This was a pressing topic Jim wanted to discuss with somebody. Another straight man would be best and it couldn't be Simon. He would revoke Blair’s observer status for seducing a police officer to lewd acts. Steven wasn't in town for the next month. That left only his dad. The older Mr. Ellison was delighted to see his son.

"What brings you over, Jimmy?"

"I wanted to see you."

"What's the problem?"

"Do I need to have a problem to want to see you?" Jim said defensively.

"Well, I know that face. Something is eating you. Come in and we have breakfast."

Jim nodded and they got comfortable in the kitchen. It gave Jim a weird feeling of familiarity sitting in the yellow, sunny room, just like in the old times. The last time he had been sitting there he had been barely an adult. Sally was glad to see him and looked forward to stuff him with his favorite food.

"It's about Sandburg." Jim said after he had eaten half of his breakfast.

"You had an argument?"

"No, it's not like that. It's.... difficult."

"How difficult?"

"Very. He has feelings."

"Feelings? What kind of feelings?"

"Romantic."

"For you?"

"How did you know?" Jim sounded incredulous, as if he couldn't imagine some guy might have such kind of feelings for him.

"I guessed."

Jim munched his buttered toast with a grim expression.

"How do you feel about it?" William asked carefully.

"I don't know. I'm confused." 

"He is your best friend, I'm sure you are confused." 

"I don't know what to do, dad."

"Give yourself a little time. Talk with him."

They sat there for while finishing the breakfast, Sally brought some cake and fresh coffee. Jim felt already much better. Less insecure with a filled stomach.

Look Jim, you can tell me everything. I'm here for you, I have to make up for all the lost years."

Jim believed him. He hadn't in the beginning but his father had worked hard to gain his respect again.

"What's really on your mind?" William asked.

"What if Sandburg and I, you know...," Jim made some vague gesture. "Would you disown me or something?"

It felt like unburden a weight to say this, to admit to someone the possibility that there could be an us between Sandburg and him. He held his breath waiting for his dad's answer.

"You mean if I would still love you?"

Jim nodded. It was a critical moment, if his dad dismissed this crazy idea he would know how others would view it too. 

"You don't have to ask that. You will always be my son. I love you. Even if I didn’t show it the way I should have."

Jim looked gratefully at his dad. 

"I didn't expect you to be so understanding, dad. Do you think this is my mid-life crisis?"

William snorted and they laughed. It felt good. Talking with his dad like two equal adults, doing some male bonding, sharing personal thoughts.


End file.
